In order for employees of an organization to achieve their career goals, the employees need to be provided with access to job responsibilities, standard objectives and individual career level guidance in a clear and concise manner. Individual performance expectations and career guidance may be particularly beneficial in the context of an organization which focuses on specialization of skills, such as a consulting organization. The performance expectations and career guidance should be provided to the employees in such a way that the employees can easily comprehend and benefit from the information. However, despite the benefits of providing this information to employees, this information is often not readily available to employees, and is generally not provided to the employees in such a way that the employees can easily comprehend and benefit from the information. The information may often be dispersed throughout disparate regions and/or departments of an organization, making it difficult for employees to access the information. Furthermore, the information may be inconsistent within various regions and/or departments of the organization, leaving employees with no clear understanding of their individual performance expectations and career guidance.